Forum:2007-07-02. To King Cheetah..., by Cool
Cool, 7/2/2007 4:52 AM :*Lets out big Charile Brown ugh!!!!!* Dude, not cool! I've been through your DA account before (before they started deleting things) and had your account bookmakred to go through again for at least a week, and right now as of 11:45pm I muster up the effort to finally go through your account again to view and save your newest works and older ones I may have missed, and come to find I missed grabbing them by mere HOURS, as you made a journal upsate on the same day (July 1) at 3:10pm, and took everything down :( URH! I am very sorry DA is doing this to you, but look at the hits you have garnered from DA in only two years! Over 650,000 - that's very impressive. I'm so bummed out that you have decided to leave. I'm even more bummed that I missed grabbing more art by just hours, HOURS!!! This is what I get for putting things off till its too late -_- I've never seen a negative sign infront of gallery numbers before. Where is all the remaing art i can grab? Can you somehow put your submissons of good work and scraps from the past six months and zip them in a folder to me since I never had the chance to grab them now? I'd really appreaicate it. Haven't seen any new HA! artwork from you in a while ;) If you have anything, please let me know. masters85@hotmail.com Thanks, Stephen ---- Mokichan_8000, 7/3/2007 2:33 AM :!?!?! That sucks, dude. That really, really sucks... King Cheetah, as much as I despise teenage reinventions of the HA! characters, you did it SO SO SO well. I love your work :') THIS IS SIRKOWSKI'S DA ACCOUNT ALL OVER AGAIN!! ---- SekiraO_O1, 7/4/2007 12:11 PM :*Whistles* Viacom conspiracy? From: sylvsoul@hotmail.com To: ArnoldsRoom@groups.msn.com Subject: Re: To King Cheetah... Date: Mon, 2 Jul 2007 18:33:26 -0700 New Message on Room Arnold's Room To King Cheetah... Reply Reply to Sender Recommend Message 2 in Discussion From: Mokichan_8000 !?!?! That sucks, dude. That really, really sucks... King Cheetah, as much as I despise teenage reinventions of the HA! characters, you did it SO SO SO well. I love your work :') THIS IS SIRKOWSKI'S DA ACCOUNT ALL OVER AGAIN!! other groups in this category. View other groups in this category. To stop getting this e-mail, or change how often it arrives, go to your E-mail Settings. Need help? If you've forgotten your password, please go to Passport Member Services. For other questions or feedback, go to our Contact Us page. If you do not want to receive future e-mail from this MSN group, or if you received this message by mistake, please click the "Remove" link below. On the pre-addressed e-mail message that opens, simply click "Send". Your e-mail address will be deleted from this group's mailing list. Remove my e-mail address from Arnold's Room. Invite your mail contacts to join your friends list with Windows Live Spaces. It's easy! it! Try it! ---- marcosbnpinto, 7/4/2007 3:44 PM :Actually, DA gringes of fear of being sued, so they take anything that could( please note the COULD item ) "irk" the big shots like CN or Viacom and delete - however, what happened to him seems as some personal beef from some unnamed group of "fans against his work"( literally, a cabal )dedicated to systematically complain about it to the mods( who doesn´t give a plop if their complains are justified or not, PLUS the fear DA haves of... being sued - oh boy, to live under such shadow - definately, such an artistic place... ! What means: lots of egolatric whiny dipshits, little appreciation from the mods who are prolly too busy caressing the heads of the ones knelt before them - but not caring for actual, REAL Talent and Skill from so many - not telling that KC was always correct ( tell me, how many professionals take form their time and work for do it? Almost none ) with people there, but... that doesn´t show, of course. All of that rules DA, and all that´s mingled with all the politics of mean and narrow artistic people. Sadly to say, but that´s... Typical. ---- Cool, 7/10/2007 5:12 AM :Dude: http://jigsawman.deviantart.com/ This has GOT to be him under another name. The picture styling and even the writing on the pictures is exactly do what was on his old account. And this new account just opened as his old one is "going down". An uncanny likeness to KC's artwork, or the man himself? Man himself! Who agrees? Stephen ---- kcheetah999, 7/10/2007 5:20 AM : Well, if it were me under a new name, it might just be to keep a low profile and not draw a lot of attention to myself. Just a thought. ^___^ ----- Original Message ----- From: Cool To: Arnold's Room Sent: Monday, July 09, 2007 11:12 PM Subject: Re: To King Cheetah... New Message on Room Arnold's Room To King Cheetah... Reply Reply to Sender Recommend Message 5 in Discussion From: Cool Dude: http://jigsawman.deviantart.com/ This has GOT to be him under another name. The picture styling and even the writing on the pictures is exactly do what was on his old account. And this new account just opened as his old one is "going down". An uncanny likeness to KC's artwork, or the man himself? Man himself! Who agrees? Stephen other groups in this category. View other groups in this category. ---- Cool, 7/10/2007 2:38 PM :Gotcha, *wink-wink* ;) Srsly, it sucks what they did to you. I'm glad to see the old art is still up, I'll have to try and go through it again for a while. You built up such a following and lots of hits with your first account, hopefully you can do the same here without getting in shit from DA. Are you going to the San Diego ComicCon this year? I keep hearing about these cartoons and comics conventions, but i never hear or see of anything around southern Ontario. Would they hold something like that in Toronto? I think I would like to go to one of these things, but Cail is a far drive from home. And I'd hate to leave Canada, I'm super paraniod about ever going to the US, even moreso alone just driving. If I were go to one next year, got any tips? And what would I expect to see there? Stephen